


Sunset Talks

by FrancyDowney



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like usual, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancyDowney/pseuds/FrancyDowney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Jesus talk watching the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Talks

**Author's Note:**

> EHYO!  
> okay, so, I had this dream with Daryl and Jesus and I decided to write it.  
> sorry, lol.  
> let me know if you liked it or if you had to go to the hospital for high level of sugar in blood.  
> Ps. as usual English it's not my first language, if you spot any mistakes let me know!

The idea of starting a war with these Saviors didn’t appeal Daryl even if was him who suggested it. They had to fight, but what was the cost? Maybe that was his last day in Alexandria.

It was late afternoon and Daryl was on the roof of his and Carol’s house, with Judith on his lap.  
Carol went out, not before stealing one of his cigarettes, _damn woman._ She seemed a little off those days, but he didn’t asked her, he knew better. So now he was on that roof enjoying the sounds that Judith was making and the multicolour sky. He was humming an old song while moving toddler’s little arms, he was so focused on the baby and the song that he didn’t hear that someone was reaching them on the roof. Daryl heard him when the man was already sit beside him. Jesus was wearing tight black t-shirt and had close his hair in a lose bun, _Jesus my ass, this man is like a God_. Not that he was going to say that to him, but in the safe of his mind he could think whatever he wanted.  
“Hey Jackie Chan, what you want?” Jesus looked at him giggling, “uuuh Daryl Dixon making pop culture reference, is this the end of the world?” Daryl actually laughed, making Judith giggled, squeezing her chubby hands towards him. “Anyway, I saw you up here and I thought that you were feeling lonely, but clearly you aren’t.” Jesus said smiling at the baby. “Yeah I’m taking care of lil asskicker, you know, to leave Rick and Michonne alone…” he said moving fast his fingers on Judith, smiling at her sounds. Jesus was looking at him, with a raised eyebrow and a grin, “asskicker?” “Yeah back when she was born, it was an hard time…Rick was a little off after his wife, you know, so we took care of her and she was a lil asskicker.” Jesus was watching them with loving eyes while Daryl was playing with Judith. “So you don’t have anyone? I though that Rick or maybe Carol …” Daryl turned the baby towards the city and looked at the man near him, “nah man, just friends. Ehm… you?” The hunter was watching the man furtively, his hair covering his face; he didn’t knew why he asked him, usually the archer wasn’t the type of guy who makes conversation, but Daryl was intrigued by Jesus. “I had a boyfriend, back when all was… normal…he didn’t make it.” Jesus said shaking his head. “M’sorry.” Daryl murmured looking at the blue and orange shade of the sky, _so he is gay_. “No reason to be thinking about the ones we lost, it only makes things worst,” Jesus moved his left arm to balance himself, if it touched Daryl’s back that was just a coincidence, “still, it should be nice to have someone who greets you when you come back home, instead of an empty room…” he continued, watching Daryl’s reaction, which was a shrug. “Ugh, for me this lil is enough.” The archer said while squeezing the little toddler affectionately. Jesus smiled fondly at Daryl, the man could look like an heartless redneck at first, but was clearly that he had a lot of love to give. “Oh I met Carol before, she didn’t say much but gives me these,” he said showing to Daryl two cookies, “maybe lil asskicker want one?” he asked, while Daryl turned the baby towards them, “I don’t know, why don’t you ask her?” Daryl smiled at Jesus, he didn’t knew why, but the presence of Judith made him more confident, in the other hand the man in front him was looking unsure, “uhm… I’m not really…with babies…” Jesus babbled, “aw cmon man, if I can, everyone should be able!” Daryl chuckled, while Judith passed her curious gaze from one to the other. “Mh, ehy Judith,” the man started awkward, “do you like cookies?” The toddler’s eyes widened comically, while a little twinkle appeared, the two men started laughing which made Judith clapping her little hands. Jesus took a cookie, making little pieces to pass to her. She ate happily watching the two man in front of her, when she finished Judith lied down on Daryl’s chest watching the clouds on the sky. Jesus while was feeding the toddler moved closer, his arm still touching Daryl’s back, but now even their sides and legs were touching, Jesus rested his head on Daryl’s shoulder, making his hair brushed the man’s cheek, “ow your hair are so fluff.” he said joking. “Because I actually wash them!” was the quick chuckled response. Daryl laughed, brushing his cheek on the top of Jesus head, like a little cat, “smartass.”  
They staid quiet for a while, Judith sleeping on Daryl. “Is beautiful, isn’t it?” Jesus asked softly, Daryl looked at him, the man was watching the sunset, “yeah” he whispered still looking at the man.  


**Author's Note:**

> okaay here we are! I Hope you enjoyed it!  
> sorry but fluff is the only thing I can write.  
> here my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-winchester-s-guardian


End file.
